Harrison Byrd
Harrison Byrd He is an Awards Host type that you can recruit if you want before in the quest "Oath of Friendship" with the cost pf 145 diamonds, now he can be bought tat the A-listers tab for 275 diamonds.. He is the host of the Audrey Awards. He is the seventh person the main character recruits if he/she can afford the diamonds for he/she to play the quest "The Oath of Friendship" and if he/she also recruits Aria. Appearance He is a man with a pale complexity with short blonde hair. He is wearing a Level 25 Awards host outfit. Personality He is a kind man and has the charisma that is required for an Awards Host. He has a creative mind, which he used to easily make jokes and to make his rules of awesome, with the help of his brother. Character's History None is mentioned in-game about his history except that he made his rules of awesome with his brother. Character Relationships Main Character He became friends with the main character just after a few days and eventually became part of his/her entourage. He taught him/her the rules of awesome to have a good time and invites him/her in his (crazy) antics. His Brother He has an unnamed brother, who is now working on Wall Street and took up his family business, that helped him make his rules and test it. Rules of Harrison The rules are arranged in chronological order. * Rule 1: Every awesome night starts at O'Dooley's. * Rule 2: Always be ready. Any night could be the night of your life. * Rule 3: Don't get attached. * Rule 4: You don't get 100% of the numbers you don't ask for. * Rule 5: Keep 'em guessing! * Rule 6: Tacos are awesome. Every awesome night ends at El Taco Loco. * Rule 8: If you want to be a VIP, act like a VIP. * Rule 8 (2): '''Never approach a hottie alone when you can approach an awesome wingman... like me (Refers to Harrison)! * '''Rule 9: Never settle. * Rule 10: If you say you're gonna do something, you do it. * Rule 12: Stay hungry. * Rule 14: Never kiss and tell. * Rule 18: '''Don't get involved with a coworker... unless they're super hot. * '''Rule 27: If you've taken a limo so many times that it stops being awesome, take a more expensive limo. * Rule 29: When the spotlight's on you, enjoy it like it's the last time. * Rule 32: Act like you own the place. * Rule 37: '''Always invite the guy in the gold tux. * '''Rule 44: Stay confident. * Rule 45: Always push yourself. Never get complacent. * Rule 56:'''Think fast. Act faster * '''Rule 59: If you got it, flaunt it. * Rule 67: Make them ''want to start the convo. * '''Rule 73:' Nobody touches the ride. * Rule 76: Keep your eye on the prize, but not literally. * Rule 77: In love and war, there are no rules. * Rule 87: Lead, and people will follow. * Rule 94: If you don't end every night by jumping off the Santa Monica pier, you're not doing it right. Some rules are not mentioned in-game. Trivia None... For now.Category:Main Character Category:Protagonist Category:Hollywood U (if bought) Category:Male Category:21 and above Category:Audrey Awards Category:Main Character's Entourage (if bought) Category:A-lister Category:Premium